


Revoirs.

by Nishma



Series: Enjoltaire Week 2016 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Barricade Day, Canon, M/M, On The Barricade, despedidas, enjoltaireweek2016, exrweek2016
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El día ha llegado, la barricada está formada y Grantaire está un poco borracho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revoirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Relato perteneciente a la ExRWeek2016, day one: Embrace.

Grantaire pensaba que lo mejor de aquella barricada era la sombra, y la comodidad. Mientras todos se preparaban, él había encontrado un sitio en la parte interior de la barricada donde había un relleno de un sillón y era, probablemente, el sitio más cómodo de París en ese momento. Estaba cansado, pero no físicamente, era un cansancio de estar tanto tiempo sin levantar el codo para beber. Desde que habían empezado a construir la barricada no había parado, y, por lo tanto, no había podido beber.

Los chicos no paraban de gritar, la mayoría de las mujeres se habían escondido con los niños, aunque Gavroche seguía pululando por ahí. La pólvora comenzaba a tomar protagonismo, se comenzaba a oler, alguien decía que no fumaran hasta haber acabado de trabajar con ella para evitar accidentes.

Grantaire se encendió un cigarro, nadie volvió a decir nada, pero las miradas se dirigieron hacia él.

—Creo que cuando acabe esta lucha iré a China a darle gracias a los chinos por la pólvora y otros polvos. –Dijo a nadie en concreto mientras aspiraba profundamente y soltó el humo con una sonrisa bobalicona que estaba poniendo de mal humor a más de uno—.

Gavroche se acercó a R, escaló y quedó por encima de él.

—Déjame probar.

—Cuando me ganes en algo, te dejo.

Gavroche le dio una patada, sin intención de hacerle daño y resopló.

—Mataré a más soldados que tú, entonces me tendrás que dar de tu tabaco y de tu vino más caro —comentó totalmente convencido. R no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír—.

—Por supuesto, enano.

—¡No soy un enano!

Y cuando le iba a dar otra patada, Grantaire se incorporó con una carcajada para evitar la agresión del niño. Luego se acercó hasta Bahorel que era el más cercano a él y tras pasarle la mano por la nuca, le puso lo que le quedaba del cigarro en la boca.

—¿Asustado?

—Ja. El miedo no existe en mí.

Se sonrieron, se apretaron la mano y Grantaire fue hasta Bossuet. Sin darle permiso le quitó la gorra que llevaba y le dio un beso en la calva.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Bossuet—.

—Vas a hacer que enferme —replicó al mismo tiempo Joly con un rifle en la mano—.

 —Besar calvas da suerte, a lo mejor así muero el último.

Bossuet y Joly se apartaron de él suspirando.

—Nadie va a morir.

Grantaire se giró hasta la voz, era Feuilly. Le sonrió.

—Claro que no, _ciudadano._

Si le salió un tono parecido al suyo cuando hablaba emocionado de los derechos de los ciudadanos, no fue burla, sino una especie de tributo. Feuilly resopló y se dirigió hacia el interior del Musain.

Grantaire dio una vuelta, dando palmaditas a todo el que veía o tomándole el pelo, la mitad resoplaban o le mandaban a paseo. Entonces encontró a Combeferre y a Courfeyrac. El primero agarraba con saña una bandera roja, el segundo tenía una sonrisa burlona en la boca y parecía discutir con el médico. Grantaire se acercó revoloteando y se puso a dar vueltas, con la elegancia de alguien que sabe bailar, pero está borracho. Le quitó a Combeferre las lentes y a Courfeyrac el pañuelo y se los intercambió.

Ninguno de los tres supo cómo sucedió, pero lo hizo.

—Ahora que tenéis una parte del contrario, veréis como os ponéis de acuerdo con más facilidad.

Y se marchó dejando al dúo perplejo, no les había dado tiempo ni a quejarse.

Y con una sonrisa Grantaire entró al Musain, sólo le quedaba por hacer una cosa. Agarró una botella de vino de unas de las mesas y empezó a beber hasta que lo escuchó.

—Grantaire.

La voz era ruda, era una orden que no necesitaba más palabras. Para Grantaire fue como música. Siguió bebiendo un poco más, bajó la botella y miró al creador de la voz, a Enjolras.

—Dime.

—No me hagas decírtelo dos veces. Si quieres estar aquí colabora, sino, vete.

Estaba tenso, Grantaire lo veía perfectamente, sus manos, su postura firme, el pelo lo tenía fuertemente recogido en la nuca, y la mandíbula le temblada un poco. Se le escapó una risa, y logró lo que quería, hacer que Enjolras estuviera al completo enfadado, hacer que frunciera el ceño.

—Grantaire…

—Ya van dos.

Enjolras soltó aire, Grantaire sabía que era su forma de no hacer algo inmoral. Inmoral para Enjolras. Cogió el rifle que había apoyado en la mesa y se dirigió a la salida.

—Enjolras.

Algo en el tono de su voz hizo que el líder de la revolución dejara de ser eso, el líder, y sólo fuera un chiquillo. Pero duró poco, pues al volver a establecer contacto visual con Grantaire volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Grantaire se acercó y abrió los brazos, en una mano llevaba la botella medio llena, en la otra las uñas se le clavaban en la palma de la mano.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿No lo ves? Un abrazo. Es lo que hace la gente normalmente en las despedidas.

Enjolras hizo una mueca, y que quedó donde estaba, no se fiaba de Grantaire lo más mínimo. Lo conocía, o eso pensaba, sabía cuándo iba con segundas, y esa era de esas veces. Pero si quería aquello, tampoco se lo negaría. A menos que antes de terminar de acercarse se acabara la botella.

—Adiós.

Y sin más se dio la vuelta, colgándose el rifle en hombro.

Grantaire lo observó salir, sintiendo algo removerse en su estómago. A lo mejor le había sentado mal el vino, a lo mejor aquel último trago no debería haberlo hecho. A lo mejor si no hubiese bebido porque pensaba que aquello era mentira, todo hubiese salido como quería y hubiera podido abrazar a Enjolras.

Suspiró, y tiró la botella hacia la pared. En un ataque de ira cogió dos más y se subió a la primera planta del Musain. Pensaba salir y ayudar, pero ahora no quería, no sin haberse despedido de Enjolras. Estaba molesto y enfadado. Pero sobre todo triste. Triste por una tontería, no debía ni ser sano preocuparse tanto por un ser egoísta como Enjolras. Sí, eso era, no iba a preocuparse más por él.

Se sentó en una esquina, y comenzó a beber, sin pausa pero sin prisa. Cuando escuchó el primer cañonazo se asustó, y bajó para subir más vino, no supo en qué momento se durmió, pero acabó en un estado de inconsciencia del que ni los gritos de sus compañeros muriendo lograron sacarle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tiene continuación, la subiré en día sexto de la ExRWeek.


End file.
